1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery or booster cable clamps and, more particularly to joints to pivotally interconnect the levers of such a clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional battery or booster cable clamps typically have two levers, a jaw portion on each lever for clamping onto a battery electrode and a pivot joint which may comprise a torsional spring disposed about a rivet or the like which pivotally connects the two levers of the booster clamp. The spring is adapted to bias the jaw portions of the clamp together to maintain the clamp in a closed position. Though this type of joint is widely used, it has several parts which add to the cost and the labor needed to manufacture the clamp.